Kirby
Kirby is het hoofdpersonage uit de Kirby reeks, één van de belangrijkste reeksen van Nintendo. Hij speelt ook de hoofdrol in de Kirby: Right Back at Ya! tv reeks. Concept Wanneer Masahiro Sakurai het personage begon te ontwikkelen voor het eerste Kirby spel, ontwierp hij een simpele bolvormige bal die tijdelijk als plaatshouder moest dienen voor Kirby (Toen nog Popopo geheten). Na een tijdje raakte hij echter zeer gehecht aan de plaatshouder, en heeft hij gewoon dit ontwerp behouden. Hoewel Sakurai Kirby altijd als Roze had ingebeeld, wilde Shigeru Miyamoto, de maker van onder andere de Smash Bros. reeks het personage geel maken. Uiteindelijk zijn ze toch voor roze gegaan, maar de gele Kirby is soms beschikbaar als speler Waar de naam Kirby juist vandaan is gekomen is onbekend. Een mogelijkheid is het Kirby Stofzuiger bedrijf, wat zou kunnen duiden op Kirby's kracht om vijanden op te zuigen. Krachten Kirby's voornaamste en bekendste kracht is zijn mogelijkheid om vijanden en andere dingen op te zuigen en weer uit te spuwen in de vorm van een Ster. Sommige vijanden die iets groter zijn kunnen enkele worden opgezogen met veel moeite (Super inhale), of nadat ze verslagen zijn. Er zijn ook vijanden die helemaal nooit kunnen worden opgezogen. 'Geschiedenis' In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! worden een aantal dingen over de bals geschiedenis onthuld. Kirby was mogelijk een monster gecreëerd door Nightmare maar kwam in opstand. Kirby was een baby-Star Warrior. Hij belandde 200 jaar te vroeg in Cappy Town, waardoor hij nog niet kon praten en goed denken. Vanaf Kirby's Adventure (NES) kreeg Kirby de mogelijkheid om de kracht van de vijanden die hij doorslikt te kopiëren (Copy ability). Dit geeft hem een grote verscheidenheid aan mogelijke krachten. In de latere spellen krijgt Kirby een bijpassende outfit voor elke kracht. In Kirby Super Star (Kirby's Fun Pack in Japan) en Kirby Super Star Ultra is het mogelijk om een kracht op te offeren in ruil voor een "Helper", een vriendelijke versie van een vijand van die kracht. De helper kan altijd worden verwijderd door kirby om zijn kracht terug te krijgen. In Kirby Mass Attack kan Kirby zijn zuigkracht niet gebruiken, maar kan vertienvoudigt worden door veel fruit te eten. Vervolgens kun je de Kirby's op een vijand afsturen, wie ze dan aanvallen. Het is ook mogelijk om blokken te breken door er een Kirby tegenaan te laten springen. Kirby kan ook enkele andere dingen: * Als Kirby zijn adem inhoudt, kan hij door de lucht zweven (of zelfs vliegen in de meeste gevallen). Helpers kunnen hem volgen door te springen terwijl ze al in de lucht zijn. * Kirby kan ook bukken, wat hem maar half zijn normale hoogte maakt. * In de meeste spellen kan hij ook Sliden (gebukt naar link of rechts glijden). * In sommige spellen kan Kirby eten delen aan zijn helpers of andere Kirby's via zijn mond. Verschijningen Spellen *Kirby Triple Deluxe * Super Smash Bros Melee. * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Super Smash Bros. for WiiU * Super Smash Bros. * Kirby's Dream Land (2 , Nightmare In Dream Land) *Kirby Super Star Ultra *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Kirby & the Amazing Mirror *Kirby: Canvas Curse *Kirby: Squeak Squad *Kirby's Epic Yarn *Kirby Mass Attack *Kirby's Adventure Wii, (Return to Dream Land) *Kirby's Dream Collection *Kirby Pinball Land *Kirby's Dream Course *Kirby Avalanche *Kirby's Block Ball *Kirby's Adventure *Kirby's Toy Box *Kirby's Star Stacker *Kirby Tilt n' Tumble *Kirby Air Ride *Kirby Planet Robobot Geannuleerde Spellen *Kirby's Air Ride *Kirby Tilt n' Tumble 2 * Kirby Kid * Kirby GCN Andere Media *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives in Pupupu Categorie:Personages de:Kirby en:Kirby es:Kirby fr:Kirby it:Kirby ja:カービィ pl:Kirby pt-br:Kirby ru:Кирби zh:卡比